Coffee 'round the Clock
by Frostwhisker
Summary: Antonio never could have imagined that a customer like him would become his favorite. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Fill for my 30 theme challenge for Meetings, gift for Skyebyrd!**

**Warnings:** Strange time jumps that I hope are clear, possible mistakes in editing (I caught a few re-reading it, but let me know if something sticks out as weird)._  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. _

_Thanks to **SimplySalted** for being my lovely beta reader!_

* * *

The shop was quiet, with only a single customer reclining in one of the chairs in the back. Cleaning the counter, his gaze rose lazily towards the clock on the wall. 11:57 AM. His lips curved upwards, and he couldn't help but hum happily.

"It's almost noon, I see." A voice drifted from a little farther behind him, startling him enough into dropping his rag onto the ground as he spun around on his heels. The owner of the voice laughed, before coming to stand at his side.

"Emma, don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack one day." The blonde chuckled, bumping her hip against Antonio's playfully. He pouted, gazing down at her as she merely grinned mischievously up at him.

When he had decided to invest in the little coffee shop in the small neighborhood of town, he hadn't been quite prepared for everything that went into maintaining it. Just as he felt like he was drowning, almost having to give up his dream by selling the store, Emma, his cousin from his mother's side, came to his rescue. She invested in the shop, 'Coffee 'Round the Clock', bringing to it the life that it once lacked through her special concoction of drinks and delicious treats.

With her appearance, the shop was given another chance and survived, becoming the most popular places to go to grab the most appetizing baked goods and best drinks. They quickly gathered a slew of regular customers, and a reputation with many new faces as well.

"He's coming today, isn't he?" Antonio looked away, attempting to hide his suddenly flushed face. The Belgian chortled at the display, reaching up to poke his cheek cheerfully. "See, I knew it! Look at how much you're blushing. And you laugh at _him_ for how red he gets."

Antonio tried to protest, but was cut off when the door to the shop opened violently, nearly smashing against the wall from the force. The Spaniard's head snapped towards the sound so fast, he was sure he got whiplash. Speaking of regulars...

He felt Emma pat his back, and disappear into the back once more. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Antonio couldn't help but smile brightly at the scowling customer in front of him.

"Welcome back, Lovino!"

* * *

The first time Lovino came into his shop, the scrutinizing look on his face had drawn Antonio's attention. His nose was crinkled upwards in what appeared to be disdain as he examined the bright yellow walls, before nearly scoffing as he examined the ruby red couches off in the corner. The black top tables and fold-out chairs seemed to be just as unimpressive as he rolled his eyes at them.

Antonio had never seen someone so open to show their apparent disgust for the shop and, frankly, it intrigued him. When he finally approached the counter, he coldly ordered the shop's special drink, a Café con Leche to go. Antonio tried his best to make idle chitchat, but he had been detached the entire time, tapping his foot angrily as he demanded Antonio finish making his drink and complained about how he'd never come back to such a tacky shop.

He paid for his drink and, before Antonio could even call out a farewell, the brunette was gone almost as quickly as he had arrived.

The Spaniard was sure he'd never see the other again, after the display he'd put on, but fate seemed to have a different plan in mind. Two days later, Antonio stood up from where he had been crouching behind the counter to see that grumpy face glowering at him once more.

It became a routine after a while for the bad-tempered Italian to appear two, sometimes three times a week, to buy himself the same beverage every time. On the fifth occasion, Antonio finally managed to discover that the young man, who was rapidly becoming his favorite customer, was named Lovino Vargas.

On the twentieth encounter, Lovino's usual tightly sealed lips loosened enough to let the Spaniard know that he was attending the art school down the street, attempting to become a professional photographer. When he handed him his cup of coffee, Antonio enthusiastically exclaimed that he should bring in some of his works to sell. Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes as he paid, and claimed that it had been one of the stupidest ideas he'd ever heard.

The next time he appeared, Lovino had a bundle of framed photographs tucked under his arm, and a slightly embarrassed furrow in his eyebrows.

The photographs, which consisted of sceneries, landscapes, and candid portraits of multiple people around the city, soon lined the walls, replacing the old pieces of artwork bought by Emma in an attempt to 'liven up this place!' They were a huge hit, especially any of the portraits of a young man, light brown hair, squinted golden eyes and carefree smile. When Antonio casually brought up how cute the person was while giving Lovino his drink, the other bluntly frowned, before turning heel and habitually storming out of the shop wordlessly

After that incident, Lovino spent the next three visits reverted into his old tradition of ignoring any attempts at conversation the shopkeeper tried to hold. But the fourth time, he finally spoke to Antonio, after the Spaniard had quietly asked if he'd done something to offend him. He let out an irritated snort of laughter, rolling his eyes and called Antonio a fool.

Antonio never brought up the boy again (though he'd managed to squeeze out of the other that the portrait was of his little brother, still trudging along through high school), and Lovino never returned with another picture to sell of him.

* * *

Antonio soon became frighteningly aware of just how much he looked forward to the feisty Italian's visits. On the days the other would usually come strolling through the door, almost always at exactly noon, he couldn't help but have an extra spring in his step. Emma would always tease him, giggling at how adorable it was that he'd started to crush on the person who, without a doubt, was their most abrasive customer. Antonio denied it, calling her insane every time she brought it up. The red tint that flushed his cheeks at each accusation, however, told the truth.

He didn't realize it himself, however, until almost half a year had passed since Lovino had first stepped through the doors. For a whole week, in the middle of winter, Lovino never stepped foot into the shop. The first time he failed to appear, Antonio simply assumed he had been too busy to come. When he didn't show up the other two days, however Antonio grew fearful that something had happened to him. Just as he was starting to reach the point of going to the school Lovino attended just to find him, the Italian once again walked through the door.

Instantly, Antonio was by his side, pulling him into a hug while Lovino burst into a fit of explosive swears, attempting to wiggle free from his grasp. Eventually, after letting the flustered Italian go, Antonio managed to discover just where the other had disappeared to.

It turned out that Lovino had caught a nasty bout of the flu, and had been bed ridden until he'd felt better. He still looked ill, too. His nose was a deep red, noticeably chapped around the edges. Each intake of breath sent him sniffling slightly in an attempt to clear his nose. Any doubts that Lovino had been lying were easily cast away.

Feeling bad for the other, who looked as though he could faint at any moment, Antonio acted quickly. Shoving him into a chair with a command to stay put, he all but vaulted himself over the counter. Working rapidly, he returned back to Lovino's side, a cup of warm tea in hand, which was quickly forced into the faintly confused Italian's hands.

They chatted idly while he drank his tea, a tint of bewilderment and something else that Antonio couldn't quite make out reflected within guarded eyes. When it was time for Lovino to once more face the cold, he made a reach for his wallet, in an attempt to pay for the tea that he hadn't exactly ordered. He was stopped, however, by a hand over his own, and green eyes sparkling with warmth as Antonio clarified that drink was on the house.

Voice crackling slightly when he tried protesting, Lovino refused to accept the offer, arguing fiercely with Antonio until he was reminded by the cheerful Spaniard that he was going to be late to class. Cursing vehemently, he begrudgingly left the shop, claiming he wouldn't be some taken as charity case. Watching him leave in a furious huff, Antonio couldn't help but think just how cute Lovino had been acting.

That observation alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat, and all thoughts to come to a screeching halt.

* * *

Months later, Antonio was staring at Lovino once more, feeling his emotions spin wildly out of control when he locked gazes with him. Even after the realization that he might have a little crush on the other, he had done nothing to change their relationship. Dealing with Lovino was almost akin to dealing with an open flame: treat it carefully, and it will stay calm, tame; but… make one wrong move, and it flared, wild and out of control, possibly to burn out completely, never to return. He decided it would just be better to tread carefully.

Grinning widely, he leaned against the counter, propping himself up on his elbows. "What can I get my favorite customer today~?" He teased, winking cheekily. Okay, so he decided a _little_ flirting couldn't hurt. It was always worth the flushed face, and mumbled curses he got in response.

Today was no exception. Cheeks flared a brilliant red, Lovino let out a murmured expletive that sounded something like "bastard", before clearing his throat. "The usual. It's the only thing you can make somewhat decently." The spark of amusement that flickered into Lovino's hazel eyes revealed the truth. Antonio snorted with laughter as he started making the order.

"Well, how would you know that? Besides the Café con Leche, you haven't dared to try another one of our specialties! And you always get it warm, too! Why not try a Café con Leche fría? Or a Café con Miel?"

Lovino scoffed, leaning against the counter while he watched his drink being made. "Well, sorry I like the good stuff, dumbass. How do I know you won't screw up another drink? I'll stick to what I know, thanks." Antonio just shook his head, ready to retort, but was cut off as Lovino continued. "Besides, are you really so stupid that you've forgotten I _have_ had something else besides coffee here?"

Antonio handed him his cup to go, smiling crookedly at him. "Yes, I remember that quite well. And you said the next day, and I quote, 'You better not give me that shitty tea again, bastard!'"

"That's because it was some herbal shit, and tasted awful!" He made a gagging motion, before taking a sip of his drink. Drumming his fingers against the side of the cup for a few seconds, he hummed thoughtfully, before nodding to himself, as though deciding on something.

"You know," he began coolly, drawing Antonio's attention from the machine he was cleaning, "I still haven't paid you back for that crap you call tea."

Antonio's eyebrow arched in disbelief as he simply said, "Eh? But I told you, that was on the house. You were sick!" A fierce gaze was sent his way, and he tensed, afraid he'd set the other off. A moment passed before the fire cooled in his eyes, and Antonio visibly relaxed, knowing that the other wasn't going to storm out on him as he'd done before.

"And I said that I wouldn't just be a damned charity case for you to take pity on!" Lovino was practically hissing, but the anger in his voice didn't quite reach his eyes. He took a deep, calming breath, before continuing in a cooler voice. "Since you won't take my goddamned money for the tea… and if I pay, it would be considered even… maybe you'd like to go see a movie or something together tonight?" His face, which was slowly started to darken as he spoke, was now a bright shade of pink.

Antonio felt his heart jump into his throat. Swallowing it back down, he tried to keep his voice calm as he replied. "Oh? That sounds like an invitation for a date!" His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest as he positively scrutinized the other's face, looking for any hints of denial at his implication, and found it hard to maintain his composure when he found none.

Lovino hummed once more, before simply replying "If you want it to be."

He could hear Emma giggling in the back, but couldn't bring himself to care. Hand shaking with barely contained excitement, he offered it to Lovino, who gripped it back firmly in a handshake. "It's a date, then", he exclaimed, voice wavering slightly as he tried to appear calm.

Releasing his grasp, Lovino reached into his pocket before placing the money on the counter for his coffee. "I'll see you later." was all he said before he turned around and practically sprinted out of the shop in apparent embarrassment.

Antonio simply stared after him, before being struck with the realization that he had no idea how to contact Lovino. He was almost ready to run after him, before he noticed a small piece of paper placed innocently on top of the money left behind by the fleeing Italian. Picking it up, he couldn't help but grin at the digits scribbled hastily down.

He almost fell over when Emma tackled him from behind, positively squealing at how he'd finally gotten his date with the elusive Lovino. He couldn't help but hug her back, eyes still locked, however on the piece of paper resting in his hand. Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

_Slowly working on my WIP fics. I promised Lexi (**Skyebyrd**) if she published a chapter to her fic one night, on time, I'd write her an ask box fic on tumblr. She did, and I wrote this instead and it was too long for an ask box._

_I love Coffee Shop AUs. A lot. A lot a lot. There needs to be more of them in the world for Spamano. The title for the fic, and the shop, is thanks to my beta reader. It's a nifty play on the fact that this whole fic revolves around the passing of time and coffee!_

_All the coffee drinks mean basically, if my research was right, "Coffee with _", with Leche (which can be served warm, hot, and cold! Antonio was making a jab that Lovino wouldn't even try it in a different way) meaning milk, and miel meaning honey (Café con Miel is supposedly a very sweet drink, with honey, cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla. I wanna try it, and I hate coffee drinks!)._

_Also, Emma was eavesdropping the entire time. And for ages, because I failed to mention it, are: Antonio: 23, Lovino: 21, Emma: 24 (idk why I decided to make her a year older than Antonio. It just fits in my mind) and Feli: 17._

_I have a request tumblr now. I take prompt requests, encourage them actually, because I've hit a writers block for three WIP fics and I need to break my slump. I also posted two fics on there that I didn't post here, so if you care to see them, they're there. Link is on profile if you're curious~! Send requests, and maybe I'll be able to fill it!_

_Reviews make me smile! See you next time!_

_~Frost_


	2. Chapter 2

Read the A/N at the bottom!

**Warnings:** I'm awkward at writing things_  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned._

_Thanks to **SimplySalted** for being my lovely beta reader!_

* * *

It had taken Antonio longer than he wanted to admit to call the number that Lovino had left for him. He would dial the number, only to panic and hang it up before the first ring had even gone through. Eventually, Emma had gotten tired of watching his display of cowardice and stole his phone, calling the number herself before forcing him to wait for an actual answer.

When Lovino had first spoken, however, Antonio felt his nervousness fade away, smiling and laughing with ease as they held a conversation as effortlessly as the ones they'd managed to hold in the shop itself. After deciding on a movie that they'd both agreed on and making plans to meet at the theater, Emma ended up teasing Antonio for the rest of the work day about the wide smile that he hadn't be able to shake off.

He'd left work early at Emma's urging, hurrying home to prepare. Only, after changing his outfit at least four times, before deciding on something casual and hoping that he wouldn't be under-dressed, he realized that he'd jumped the gun, and still had an hour to kill before he even needed to leave his house.

He tried to wait in his apartment for as long as possible, trying to prevent himself from being there too early, and seeming overly eager. He had only made it half an hour waiting before grabbing his keys and practically sprinting towards the theater. He couldn't stand the excitement anymore.

When he entered the door, with the intention of buying the tickets for their show, he instead was met with the sight of Lovino, standing by the wall, attempting to blend in with the crowd. As Antonio stood there, deciding if he should approach the other, or wait until the actual time they were supposed to meet, Lovino decided for him when he caught sight of him.

"Hi Lovino! You're here early!"

Lovino rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of Antonio, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans in an attempt to appear casual. His eyes, however, revealed the nervousness he was really feeling. "You're one to talk, moron, coming twenty minutes early."

Antonio decided not to point out that Lovino himself had been even earlier than him. "Sorry, Emma kicked me out early and promised to close up, I just couldn't sit at home anymore. I thought I'd come early and get our tickets, so it wouldn't sell out! I heard that this movie's been really popular lately!'

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Lovino huffed, biting his lip in annoyance. "The show we were going to catch is already sold out."

"What?" Antonio looked at the board and, sure enough, it was. "Well! That kinda sucks!" Antonio examined the board, before clucking his teeth in thought. "Well we could always catch that movie-"

Lovino wrinkled his nose in disgust. "If you mean that stupid chick-flick movie, no thanks. My brother saw that movie, the idiot, and said he cried like a baby. So, it's got to be terrible."

Antonio chuckled, before patting the other on the back and exclaiming "I'll take your word on that one!" They went back and forth for a few moments, attempting to decide if there was a movie they could actually agree upon, before Lovino eventually put his foot down and claimed that they should just go somewhere else. Exiting the theater, they began to walk down the street, shooting ideas back and forth of where they could go instead.

"We could always go to the park?"

Lovino laughed loudly. "Like a romantic stroll through the park, walking past the pond and gazing at the moon in the reflection? Sounds cheesy. Pass."

Antonio couldn't help but whine when his idea was shot down. "Aw, come on! I think it's a nice idea! How often do you actually get the chance to go to the park?"

Lovino let out a snort of laughter, before shaking his head. "And be surrounded by loud children who refuse to listen to their parents and throw dirt at people who walk by? That doesn't sound really romantic to me."

"It's seven o'clock at night though, Lovino! No kids are going to be out there!"

"It's a Friday, don't you think that teenagers might hang around there? They're even worse than snot-nosed kids!"

Antonio sighed deeply, as though he was actually upset that the idea had been turned down. "Fine then, stubborn. Where do you want to go?"

Lovino was silent for a few moments, lost in thought, before shrugging his shoulders. "I'd be fine just walking around I guess." Antonio made a noise of disapproval at that, causing Lovino to throw his hands up in frustration. "Well, do you have any other bright ideas?"

Antonio hummed in thought, before snapping his fingers. "We'll get something to eat, and go to my shop!"

"What's so different about that, idiot? We're there all the time!" Antonio just smiled, before grabbing the other's hand and pulling him faster down the street.

"You'll see! Now, how do you feel about pizza?"

"Are you sure we're even supposed to be here, Antonio?" Lovino asked nervously, gripping the box in his hands tightly as Antonio worked on unlocking the chain that blocked off the stairs to the roof of the store. "Emma seemed pretty angry that we're even here in the first place."

Antonio looked over his shoulder and smiled, nodding as he pulled the chain off and opened the door. "I'm sure she'll get over it when I talk to her about it later. Besides, she's closing up now and I can go where I want in this building, because I own it!"

"You rent this building."

"Yeah, well- That's not the point here, Lovino! I have the key for this here, so obviously I'm allowed to go up here, right?" At that, Lovino couldn't find anything wrong with that logic, and simply followed the Spaniard up the stairs.

"Here we are! Sorry it's not the greatest up here, but it's where I take my breaks. I figured it would be quiet enough for us to enjoy, and be able to talk to each other without any interruptions!"

He watched Lovino examine the set up. When he'd first moved into the shop, he'd discovered the small roof was perfect for being able to sit on during sunny days when he took lunch. Two chairs, and a small table sat in the middle, and the pop up tent that he'd had from when he used to visit the beach with his family was set up above them, tied down tightly to the sides of the roof in order to prevent it from blowing away. After observing the set up for a few moments in silence, Lovino nodded. "It'll do, bastard. Not bad."

Antonio took it as a compliment, smiling as he took the box out of the other's hands, and gestured to the seats. "It's the best when I really need to get away from the crowds! No one bothers me up here. Well, Emma does, when I accidentally fall asleep and come back late…but that's only happened a few times!"

Lovino snorted at that, sitting down in the chair Antonio gestured to. "I think you're lying. You seem to be the type who likes to sleep a lot."

"Aw, come on, that's not nice! I like sleep as much as the next guy, but I promise you I'm not lazy!"

For the next few hours, they talked about trivial things, from the different types of foods they liked, to their choices in music (which, surprisingly enough, were almost the same), joking back and forth, talking and teasing each other with ease as they learned more and more about each other. Soon enough, a phone call interrupted their fun.

As Lovino hung up the phone, he sighed. "That was my idiot of a brother. Its ten o'clock and he thought that I'd been murdered because I didn't come home for dinner. I told him that I was going out tonight, but he didn't listen!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Why couldn't he be like my grandfather and not worry about me? I'm an adult, goddammit!"

Antonio let him rant for a few moments, making noises in agreement at the appropriate times, before deciding to interrupt. "Do you not get along with your brother, or something?" By the way he froze, Antonio knew he was treading on dangerous waters. Only when the other let out a shuddering sigh did he remember what had happened the last time he'd brought up his brother to the temperamental Italian, and he could only hope he didn't ruin their otherwise fantastic date with the question.

"It's not that… It's just, he's always been a crybaby that people see the need to coddle and treat him as though he's perfect. Because of this, he always expects that he's going to get his way. If I don't get home within the next hour, he'll end up throwing a fit, and crying, and I'll end up being the one who gets in trouble with grandpa."

"Why don't you move out then?" Antonio asked, cleaning the leftover box from the pizza that they'd shared.

"It's cheaper than living at the dorms at school, and close enough to campus that I can walk. I know he's just looking out for me, but it doesn't mean that it's not annoying." Antonio clicked his tongue in agreement as he tore the box apart while Lovino simultaneously let out a breathy sigh. "Sorry."

Antonio looked at him in confusion as he shoved the box into the garbage can he'd stored up there, and asked "Why are you apologizing?"

Lovino stood up, rubbing his arms in embarrassment. "I ruined the evening with my ranting. You didn't need to know all that, especially on our first date." Antonio shook his head, walking towards the doorway and motioning for Lovino to follow him.

"Oh no, trust me! I'm actually glad you told me, because I feel as though I know nothing about you, or your family!" He smiled back at him, opening the door at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Lovino to walk down, before locking the chain once again behind him. "And, first date, huh? Are you saying that there are more nights like this in the future?"

Antonio had to stifle a laugh as he noticed the way the other's ears tinted red as they walked back into the coffee shop, which had long since been closed with only a few lights left on for them by Emma. "That all depends on you, bastard."

Antonio pretended as though he had to think about it as they left through the front door, and locked up behind them. "Hm… I don't know. I think I'd like to, if you don't think you, what did you say, 'ruined the evening', was it?"

Lovino cracked a small, half smile that Antonio almost missed, and sighed as though he didn't have a choice in the matter. "I guess that we're going to go out again. And this time, we're not going to sit on a dingy roof and eat shitty pizza, got it? You better actually have a better plan next time!"

Antonio pouted and exclaimed "It was more romantic than just walking around the city! I think I did pretty good on the spot, if you ask me!" Lovino just shook his head. "Well, I guess I better walk you home, eh? It's late, and you live farther away than I do, right?" And this way, he'd have a little bit longer with Lovino, but he decided not to voice that.

Lovino nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets before walking. "That sounds okay, bastard, but you better not try to give me a good night kiss. You're going to have to try harder than this to get one off of me!"

Walking beside him, Antonio just winked and grinned at him. "I look forward to it."

* * *

_I had no intentions on ever continuing this but I got hit by a wave of inspiration while trying to write a different fic, and wrote this in two hours while I was internetless._

_This takes place later that night after Lovino gave Antonio his phone number._

_ It took Antonio four hours to work up the courage to call Lovino and make the date. I'm not completely happy with this, but I couldn't do anything to make it better. SIGHS DEEPLY._

_I also wrote another chapter, but I may or may not post it, depending on if people would want to read it? (It takes place at a later time. like half a year later?). _

_Let me know if you guys find any glaring mistakes, because it's late at night and I probably made some while editing!_

_Ah well thanks for reading! :D Reviews are loved!_

_~Frost_


	3. Chapter 3

Read the A/N at the bottom!

**Warnings:** Language, I think, and failed attempts at humor_  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned._

_Thanks to **SimplySalted** for being my lovely beta reader!_

_**EDIT:** Now with cover art by the loveeely gaby (dame-mas-gaby on tumblr)! thanks babe c:!_

* * *

Antonio sighed in relief as the last customer had finally decided to abandon their seat in the corner of the shop and made their way out into the chilly winter night. Shuffling as fast as he could towards the door, he flipped the sign to closed, before making his way to gather the trash that the customer had left behind at their table.

For most of the night, he had been on his own. Emma had left for a trip with her boyfriend sometime after noon, and since then, he hadn't had a chance to relax as a steady stream of patrons seemed to flow through the door. Balancing the plates and cups in his hands, he made his way quickly back to the sink.

Antonio let his mind wander as he scrubbed the plate clean, dreaming about being able to head home to relax and enjoy the leftover pasta that Lovino had made for him when the chime of the bell above the door shook him from his thoughts. Without even bothering to look up from the stubborn stain he was working on removing, he simply called out "Sorry, we're closed for the night!"

A scoff, followed quickly by a voice that he'd become accustomed with over the two years and the familiar click of the lock on the door being turned, sounded from the other side of the shop, causing Antonio to turn his head so fast he was sure he'd given himself whiplash. "You're going to get robbed one night if you're not careful, idiot."

A grin spread across Antonio's face as he examined the man standing in the middle of the shop, illuminated by the dimmed overhead lights, and wrapped in a thick coat and scarf. "Lovino! You didn't tell me you were going to stop by tonight!"

The Italian scoffed again, face flushed slightly red- from the cold, or embarrassment, Antonio couldn't tell-, reaching a hand up to ruffle his windblown hair back into place as he spoke. "Yeah, I didn't know I was either. I finished my paper earlier than I thought I would, and decided to walk by to see if you were still here."

Antonio laughed, grabbing a towel and drying his hands off as he walked away from the sink and towards the counter. "Well, I wish you would have called me first. If I hadn't been here, you would have walked out of your way for no reason. What if I had been gone already?"

Lovino approached the counter, leaning against it casually, "Well, you were here, and that's all that matters. Now, are you going to make me something to drink, or are you just going to stand there gawking at me?"

"But I said we're closed, Lovinito, why should I give you special treatment?" Antonio teased, laughing at he grabbed a cup from the bottom shelf to make Lovino a hot drink anyways. "The usual, I presume?"

Lovino was silent for a few seconds, clicking his nails against the counter absentmindedly, before sighing. "A hot chocolate would be fine, actually. It's too late for caffeine." Antonio hummed in agreement, before silently putting together the drink, making sure to add a special shot of liquid marshmallows that he knew Lovino loved. Placing the cup down on the counter and clicking a lid on, Antonio leaned against his side of the counter and snuck a quick kiss onto Lovino's lips.

Lovino sputtered quietly in annoyance, murmuring a "took you long enough, stupid," before grabbing the cup and taking a drink. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Antonio flittering around, cleaning the machines and finishing the dishes that were resting in the sink before he stretched his arms above his head in happiness.

"I don't know about you, but I've had a long day," the last word stretched out into a yawn as he reached behind his back to untie his apron. "You're more than welcome to come over if you want, it's Saturday tomorrow, so I know you don't have class, and it's too late for you to head home on a bus."

Lovino sighed, drumming his fingers against the side of his cup as he watched Antonio finish getting ready to leave. "If you don't mind. They aren't expecting me home tonight anyway; I was just going to sleep at the computer lab at school."

Antonio gasped in false horror, even though he knew it was common for his boyfriend to do things like that, and reached across the counter to grab the other's hands. "Then I'm glad I was here! Imagine, you sleeping in an uncomfortable chair instead of a comfortable bed!" Antonio smiled as the other attempted to hide his own grin, and failed to do so.

"If you're talking about your bed being comfortable, then you're lying. That thing is the most uncomfortable piece of shit I've ever had the unfortunate pleasure of sleeping upon!"

Antonio pulled his hands back, placing them over his chest as though he'd been stabbed through the heart by his words. "Oh my, and you haven't said anything over the last half a year that you've been staying over and sleeping on it with me! How could you keep this from me, Lovi? I'm hurt!"

Lovino couldn't stop his laughter from bubbling upwards as he reached forward and hit Antonio on the shoulder playfully. "You're such a liar, I'm pretty sure I've told you this more times than I can count!"

Antonio exaggeratingly shook his head, and quickly made his way around the counter so he stood next to Lovino, a goofy grin spread across his face. He reached down and took Lovino's hand in his own before squeezing it. "Well, at least sleeping with me is better than sleeping on some hard computer chair. I know you've been working hard all week, and this is the first time I've gotten a chance to even see you."

Lovino squeezed his hand back, a smile on his face as well. "Yeah, my professors are kicking my ass here with all these assignments. Two of them want portfolios of new works, and another wants two ten paged research papers, all before the end of the semester in two weeks. I haven't even gotten to start on the damned photographs for the one!" Lovino groaned in frustration, and for the first time since he'd entered the shop, Antonio could see just how worn the other was, and made a small noise in sympathy.

"Well, how about we go back to my place, have a nice dinner, and just relax tonight, and I can help you with your portfolio, maybe?"

Lovino snorted in amusement, but nodded in agreement. "Just maybe you can. My teacher's a nut, and decided the topic for the final portfolio is the things that we love." Antonio could see his ears tint pink as he spoke, and had to stifle laughter.

"Ah, I think that maybe I can help you on that one, huh?" Lovino simply shrugged his shoulders, and turned away from the other. "But for now, let me get my coat, and we can go relax at my place!" He let go of the other's hand, and turned around to go get his things from the back room. Quickly putting on his coat, he hurried back to the other, and smiled as the other grabbed his hand before he could.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

_Oh god. What's this? I'm updating at a regular pace? Madness, I say! Orz! I didn't expect that much feedback, so I hope was good for you all! Thank you for all your nice reviews!_

_I wanted this to be longer but meh I did the best I could. I actually wrote this BEFORE I wrote the last chapter. I felt as though I needed to write a bridge between chapter (and a few people had asked me if I was going to write their first date!) so this is what ended up happening. Also, I realized I never said this but, Emma's boyfriend, mentioned in this chapter but not in detail, is Switzerland._

_This takes place about a year after the last chapter. They'd known each other for an entire year before they'd even gone out on a date together. Slow and steady, it seems heh. _

_As for what they do when they get back to Antonio's is up to you. (My beta reader had her guesses, as she eloquently put it: "They gon' do it.")_

_I don't know if I'm ever going to write anything else for this verse. If I get inspired, maybe, but for now it's complete._

_Reviews are loved, let me know if you have any questions (or maybe even ideas, that are preferably of the T rated standard because I can't write M rated things to save my life), and please tell me if you spot any serious grammar mistakes, as I always tend to miss some and do not find them until months later!_

_Until next time!_

_~Frost_


End file.
